Death Day
by Samantha114
Summary: "It was the 150th anniversary—I preferred the term sadness inducing reminder—of my death." How did the stoic and hard working reaper, William T. Spears, meet his end? Rated M for some pretty depressing themes and some language. Can be considered a companion fic to 'Memories' (now on Wattpad-see profile) but it can stand alone. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!


**A/N: Here's another Grelliam fanfic! This could be considered sort of a companion to my fanfiction Memories (which unfortunately had to be moved to wattpad—link on profile—) but it can definitely stand alone. This fanfic is coming straight from my imagination, so don't hate me for any inconsistencies. -^_^-**

**Warning: This story does contain some pretty depressing elements and some mentions of self harm. I definitely do not want to offend anybody, so I apologize if anyone is bothered by this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, all of my OTP's would be cannon, which unfortunately, is not the case :'( **

William POV

I woke up dreading the day before it even began. I looked at the calendar, even though I knew what day it was. It was Tuesday, July 4, 1890; the 150th anniversary—I preferred the term sadness inducing reminder—of my death. Most reapers never even give their death day a second thought, but for reapers like me and my boyfriend Grell, it will always be a part of us. It will always haunt us; forever etched into the very essence of our souls.

_***Flashback***_

_ "William! You piece of shit! Can't you do anything right?" His father yelled. His fist slammed into Will's face, knocking him to the floor. Will tried to show no emotion, but ended up wincing slightly. He looked up at his father. This man standing above him no longer had any qualities of the man he knew as his father. He was nothing but the epitome of evil._

_ William didn't even know what he did wrong. Ever since his mom left, his dad had been way more abusive than he ever was. Before, he would only become hostile when he drank, but as of late, it seemed that beatings were an everyday occurrence. This morning was a perfect example. He had done absolutely nothing wrong; all he did was walk downstairs and get a cup of water. Next thing he knew, he was being punched, kicked and yelled at left and right. _

_ With one final kick to the rib, his father turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. As soon as he was out of sight, Will began to weep. His curled himself up and cried until he had no more tears to shed. _

_ After a few hours, he managed to get up and make it upstairs to his room. He surveyed the damage inflicted by the beating. Poking around the painful parts, he pretty much deducted that he had at least two broken ribs and the makings of a whole bunch of bruises he'd have to explain later. _

Maybe if I were to just…end it, _He thought. Suicide was an option that he had thoroughly thought about. Every time he would try to go through with his plan, he would think about how his father used to be and how it could possibly be that way again. But this time, he'd had enough. This time, he was going to do it. _

_ With dry sobs running through him, he started writing the note. He thought about what to write; anger eventually replaced the sadness. He wanted his father to suffer, just as he had. He wanted him to know that it was all __**his**__ doing and that he and he alone drove him to end his own life. A surge of spitefulness ran through him. He wrote down the words he had been itching to say ever since the first time his father beat him._

_**How does it feel to know that you drove away not only your wife, but your only son as well? I hope you live a long and miserable life with my blood on your hands, you sick son of a bitch. **_

_ With the last of the strength he had, he got the thick rope out of the shed and made a makeshift noose. He went out back and hoisted it on the tree. Getting a ladder, he climbed up to the rope and put the noose around his neck. He took one final look at his house before kicking the ladder out from underneath him. The world faded to black…_

William POV

I heard a knock at the door, bringing me back to the present. I opened the door to find Grell with donuts and coffee.

"I figured you might like some company," he said sheepishly, "Can I come in?"

I held the door open for him, ushering him in. He set the food on the table and wrapped his arms around me. "How are you doing?" He asked, as if I was going to break at any moment.

"I'm fine," I assured him. _Am I really?_

"You don't have to pretend with me, Will," he said, "I know what today is and I know how much it means to you; it means a lot to me too."

"I know." I said, placing my hand in his. He cupped my face with his hand and leaned in, gently brushing his lips against mine. I tangled my hand in his red hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. In an instant, I lifted him bridal style and carried him off to my bedroom...I guess death day could be pleasant.

It was times like this that I saw the good in my death day. I think about all of the things that happened because of that day, like meeting Grell. _What a wonderful thing death day is._

**A/N: What did you think? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
